hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Does Everybody in the World Have to Die
Does Everybody in the World Have to Die is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background Charlie Scene spoke with Artist Direct about the track. "I was like 'what the fuck?' when I first heard it. It was a mindfuck. Johnny 3 Tears mind-fucked me, donkey style." Johnny 3 Tears also spoke with Artist Direct about the track. "I was actually talking to my mom. One of those school shootings had just occurred. It's a commentary on society. Back when she was a kid, this didn't happen. People didn't fucking shoot up schools. There was no social media. It was a different society. I wanted to write a song about what I felt about it. It's sad. Anybody who thinks about this stuff is touched universally by it because children are children. Even if they aren't yours and you don't have them, all adults feel protective of children. They need to be taken care of, and they're the future of our world. The idea that someone is running around exterminating them touches a deep chord in every human being. Obviously, I feel a lot of sorrow and sadness, and it also makes me very fucking angry towards these people who are carrying out these acts. It's an injustice. You never get to say, 'What the fuck?' to those people. It's my message to them. We felt it had a lot of anger and energy and could communicate the feelings without words as much. It's definitely going to be one of those songs we'll enjoy playing live. A lot of people will relate to what it's about. The situation touches everyone. I wanted to do my little stupid part, and I felt it was my duty." Lyrics Change, some broken fate Dim fucking dreams of a Hollywood cage Perfect, picture-perfect babe Kingdom may come but look what we've made Just slaughter and fuck what comes after The meaningless madness, maniacal laughter (Pray...) And what else can you take? Your hands put together, so holy your hate (Pray...) Another fucking madman Another motherfucker with a motherfucking handgun Come all you weak, come all you wicked I got some heart, come and get it, bitches (Shh!) Does everybody in the world have to fucking die? Does everybody in the world have to fucking die? Everybody in the world has to fucking die Everybody in the world has to fucking die (Die!) I am a thief and my father is a bastard Who am I? I am you My ego, it eats, and it needs an answer Do or die, let the hate burn through Take a deep breath as you look in my soul I'll devour your dreams and I lived in your home It comes from under the bed, that foul smelling hot breath And into your head, a close relative of Death (Now!) We're coming inside Kill the fucking hunter and you're killing the pride In the tide, I'll survive Or will the fucking world leave me buried alive? Does everybody in the world have to fucking die? Does everybody in the world have to fucking die? Everybody in the world has to fucking die (Ah!) Everybody in the world has to fucking die (Die!) (Die!) You will not be anything An afterthought, a memory You've got bullets when you leave You have nightmares, I have dreams We need Mother Mary White Hold in breath and wait to die Just another shallow man Zipped up in a body bag Just another shallow man Zipped up in a body bag Just another shallow man Zipped up in a body bag Just another shallow man Zipped up in a body bag Just another shallow man Zipped up in a body bag Background vocals *An unidentifiable vocalist says "Another fucking madman/Another motherfucking with a motherfucking handgun" with Johnny 3 Tears. The vocalist is unidentifiable because their voice has been heavily modulated. *Danny sings the entire chorus in a modulated voice behind Johnny 3 Tears. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - background vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, drums, guitar, mixing, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering Trivia *During Johnny 3 Tears' second verse, the last two "just another shallow man" lines are reversed. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:J-Dog Category:Explicit Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice